Captured Corrupted
by Alebrijegirl294
Summary: Is base on both of my OCs name Tyra and Tyson.


**"****_Make sure that he'll be in your control… and I don't want her to know what happens to him!..."_****"****_Don't worry… We'll make sure that she won't know about him… And we'll make sure that he'll be following our rules as the Shapeshifter..."_**

It was morning at Inkopolis Plaza, Tyson and Tyra were going to play Turf War with their friends, and they went at the Ammo Knights to pick up some weapons that they've ordered a week ago.

As they finish with the list that they've done, they went back to the apartment, they notice that Jack was there and he said to Tyra, "Hi Tyra! Hey Tyson. How's it going?" She replied to him, "Doing good. Why are you here Jack?" "I'm just here to hand-signed my cousin to walk with him at the park."

They didn't tell him to come to visit nor did they told him to take one of them to walk in the park. So Tyra told him, "Okay, but Tyson has to come back before 9 pm. Got it?" "Okay" He replies to her.

When Tyson and Jack had arrived at the park, they walked and hand-signed around the park and got some lunch at Burger King. They notice that it was nighttime and they were about to go to Tyra's home, but they notice that they felt that someone is following them.

They speed-walked towards the home but they were cut off guard from the Inkling Gangsters. They were blocked from them and they notice the gang from their cousin Axton and they saw him. He said to them, "Hey there Jack… I see that you're bringing Tyson back to her… But it is okay that I can him with me and my gang at a place that you may never see him again?..."

Jack had heard the word "never see him again" and he replied to him, "I don't think that's a good idea. We better get going… I don't want Tyra to get mad at me and Tyson that we are off somewhere dangerous..."

Axton and his gang started to laugh, and he said to them, "You think that Octoling will know about you two!?... Well, there is one last request… for you to tell cous… Say goodnight Jack..."

The gang started to capture them and they place a rag to their faces. Jack and Tyson felt like they were about to fall asleep, and they were unconscious. One of the gangsters had dropped them and Axton said to them, "All Right boys… Let's take my little cousin Tyson to them… They needed him to do something top secrets..."

They took Tyson with them and left Jack behind. Hours later, Jack woke up and noticed that Tyson is missing. He knew that Axton and his gang had taken him to a place that he doesn't know where it was, and he knew that he had to tell Tyra about it.

Axton and his gang had arrived at the place that is top secret, they enter the building and he yelled at the empty, "Hey! We brought my little cousin to experience to make him some beast or shit!" They can hear the echoes from the empty building.

When they were about to leave they heard someone replied to him, "I can tell that you and your gangsters had brought him here..." A shadow figure came towards them and they knew that it was an Inkling with the tuxedo and shades on.

He said to them, "Well, I knew that you came here with a young Inkling that is deaf and hangs out with an Octoling girl everyday… You really did a good job to capture him and brought him here at the secret laboratory… You earn some 20,000,000 Cash..."

They took the money and left Tyson behind with the Agent that makes some citizens into mythical monsters that they were never sawed or heard from headlines. He looked at Tyson and said to him, "Soon… You'll become one of the most dangerous creatures that no one can tell that you've become Tyson..."

He took him at the lab, and he told one of the scientists, "Take him and make him into one of the mythological creatures… As the Shapeshifter..." The Scientist takes Tyson to their lab and said to him in replied, "Is it a good idea to make this young boy as the Shapeshifter?..."

He said to her, "Yes… I heard that some Shapeshifter can shift themselves as other Inklings, Octolings, and Sea-Creatures Pets... They can be difficult to capture them but with the DNA that we had found at Alaska… Frozen solid and it didn't make it when it arrived here at the base… At least we manage to get some DNA to it, just before it died… You better start to work on that boy Janette… I wanted him to be experienced now… Understood?" She looked down and she replied to him, "I understand, Karson..."

Karson walked away from the lab and left the base. He took his phone out and called to his "boss", "Hey boss… We got the boy that always goes with that Octoling girl, which is your daughter…" His boss replied to him, "Excellent… Now I want you to make sure that he'll be in your control Karson!... I don't want her to know what happens to him..." Karson then replied to his boss, "Don't worry… We'll make sure that she won't know about him… And we'll make sure that he'll be following our rules as the Shapeshifter, sir..."

When Jack enters Tyra's home, Tyra told him, "Hey Jack! Where's Tyson at?" He didn't want to upset her, but he knew that it was the only way to tell her about what happened to Tyson. He replied to her question, "We were about to arrive here, but… We were caught from Axton's gang and placed the rag on our face and we went unconscious... I noticed that they took him away from an unknown place… Somewhere that is a secret or hidden place… I'm sorry Tyra… I tried to protect him, but my damn cousin Axton had him first to take him away from you..."

Tyra felt like she was about to get really upset, she looked down in a sad form and said, "Axton…. He took Tyson away from me?... Hehehe… I'm gonna make sure that I'll talk to him and tell nicely where did he and his gang took Tyson from?..."

He got worried that she'll get angry, he did know about her and her half-dragon form since Eudora had told him about it and her friends as well. Tyra had walked out from her home and shut the door behind. Jack started to sigh in relieved and he thought that she'll be going to get one of Axton's gang and tell her where the location that they left Tyson at.

But he knew that he was wrong, he heard the roaring of the dragon and he ran outside. When he ran outside, he notices that the street was cracked, the paper almost flying off from the garbages that had filled up in trash cans. He feared that Tyra is going to find them, and tell her where the location is.

Jack started to call Eudora and he said to her, "Eudora! I got some bad news, Tyra is pissed and she finding one of my cousin Axton's gang to tell her forcefully to know where Tyson is! I'm afraid to make her calm down and try to make her listen to me!..." She replied to him, "I heard at the news! Saying that there's an Octoling that started to take some citizens and left them alone. Plus, I'm afraid that only Tyson can calm her down, but without him, there's no way that one of us can calm her down from her half-dragon form… Not even my friend Zuri, can calm her down... She's like her younger sister that Tyra never had before… "

Just as Tyra was asking one of the gangsters the location that they took Tyson, they didn't want to tell her where the location is. She leaves them unharmed and keeps finding other gangsters. Finally, she got one gang that didn't want to use the money that he and his group had earned. She said to him, "Where is Tyson!? You may realize that I keep looking one of your damn gang and keep asking the same over and over again… And you're the only one that I have to find!" He started to get scared from her, but he replied to her, "I'll tell you where the location is, but I don't want my boss, Axton, know that I told you where it is..."

They went to the building that they can talk privately, he said to her, "Okay… The location where we left Tyson is. There's an abandoned building, that used to be but it's actually a secret base. It's 4,500 miles from here at Inkopolis, but there is a fast way to get there. We super jumped at the base, instead of going to the bus or driving a car. But you wouldn't like to hear this... It only took us some time to super jumped at the base and get some rest…. So, if you try to enter at the front of the base, they'll capture you and erase your memories of the base..."

Janette went to the Subject Rooms to check one of the test subjects that had turned into mythical creatures. Some of the subjects are trying to escape the room by hitting the wall but they keep receiving some shock from the shock collars that they wear on the necks, risks, or around their hands', others are scared at her. She felt guilt inside herself, but the only thing she knew that it's her job to experience the test subjects.

Then, she enters the Test Tubes room, she checks on one of the subjects that some have the DNA that turns them into hybrid mythical creatures. When she checks on Tyson, she notices that Tyson had received some tail that looked like an Axolotl, the horns and feet of the dragon. She took notes and called Karson on the Two-way radio, "Karson. You better come to the Test Tubes and look at Tyson. I think he's received some the dragon horns and feet, and a tail of Axolotl."

When Karson arrived at the Test Tubes room, he saw at Tyson and said to her, "How long did this happen!? How the hell did it work on him that quickly, instead of the other subjects that we tested!?"

She replied to him, "I don't know. Maybe the DNA of the Shapeshifter does work on him very quickly more than the other subjects that we tested on them from the past. The first one that we tested didn't make it… It started to panic and took the mask that he needs the oxygen to breathe, but he drowned inside of the Test Tubes… The second subject, she tried to escape from this base, thankfully we retrieve her back and send her to the testing room, we tried to check on her but she didn't want us to enter the room that we placed her..."

He sighed and said, "Well, it might work on him to know who shifts things as the Shapeshifter… Place him in the subject room… I want him ready to be tested… Understand?" "I understand Karson..." She said in replied.

Janette took her two-way radio and said to her workers, "Empty the liquid where Subject #10406 is. Our boss needs him to be tested now..." "Yes, ma'am..." Inside the tube that Tyson is in, the liquid started to drain and the pipe automatically opens up. Janette carefully takes the wires off and the mask as well, then she places him on the hospital bed and takes him towards the testing room.

Tyson wakes up and he knew that he wasn't in Inkopolis anymore, he looks around the room and looks through the window, which it only see his reflection. He notices that he wasn't himself anymore, his reflection shows that he had the horns and feet of the dragon and a tail which is the axolotl but didn't notice that he had a shocking collar around his risk, but also that he didn't notice that Janette and Karson were watching him.

"Let him be, Karson… All he can do is to look around the room and see his reflection… Plus I don't think he's ready for some test...And besides, it's better than-" Karson interrupts her, "I wanted him to get ready for some test, Janette! My boss will be furious if Tyson isn't ready to be a god damn Shapeshifter! Plus, he'll know that if we didn't start the test on him, he's about to shut down this base! Not only that, if we let him go, he's going to find my boss's only daughter!"

She got scared at Karson and she told him, "Karson! That's enough!... I know how it feels, plus I didn't know that your boss had a daughter."

"He did… But you won't believe that his daughter is an Octoling… A tomboy who hangs out with her friends and as well as Tyson… She hangs out with him more than any of her friends… Plus, she had a battle-scar on her right eye… Not only that, she can form as a half-dragon, if Tyson gets any danger..."

He took out the envelope packet and gave it to Janette, she opened the packet and saw some images of Tyra and Tyson, walking around at Inkopolis Plaza. She looked at some more images, and she saw some different images of Tyra's friends. "So… She does hang out with him, more than her friends…"

Then he replied to her, "She does… They almost had a strong connection to each other, but what she doesn't know that he had a crush on her… He likes her more than anyone, Janette… He always knew that she'll always be there for him..."

When Tyson is trying to figure out how to escape, he heard Karson and Janette's conversation outside the room. He tried to look outside, but he only sees his reflection and bangs the window gently.

Karson notices that Tyson is banging the window, he told Janette, "Janette… He can barely hear us out the room… It's better that we test him now..." "Yes, sir..." She replied.

They transporting Tyson to a Testing Area, that's where some of the test subjects were tested to know or used the instinct of the mythological creatures, to try to defend and attack to their enemies. "Subject #10406 will be tested for defense, by avoiding the bullets. Not a single scratch will earn your freedom, Tyson…"

Tyson doesn't know what's going on, but he can scent a bit of the bullet's gunpowder. "Looks like he can scent the gunpowder from our best snipers, very own weapon and bullets... " Karson said to Janette.

The snipers started to shot towards Tyson, but he dodged them without getting a single hit from the bullets. The snipers try to shot again, but he keeps dodging it. When the time was up and Karson said to the snipers, "That's enough!" They stopped and Tyson was sweating so much, due to the bullets that he's dodging.

Janette started to takes some notes and she said to Karson, "Karson, he needs some rest. If we continue the test, he may not manage to keep on going..." He said in reply, "Your right, Janette… He does need some rest today… My boss is going to check on him in three days… I wanted him to get ready for tomorrow..." "Understood, Karson."

When Janette came towards Tyson, she wrote on her clipboard that said, "Come with me, Tyson. I'll take you back to your room." So Tyson stood up and followed Janette to his room. They've entered the room and she wrote to him, "I brought some food for you, Tyson. You need something to eat for tomorrow." He took the tray of food and ate it.

Janette smiled and a pat on Tyson's head, while she was about to leave, she felt a tug on her science coat. She looked back and knew that Tyson was tugging her coat and gave her the tray. She took the tray and she wrote, "Thank you, Tyson."

When she closed the door behind, Karson was standing and said to her, "I can tell that you've given Tyson some food, just before he came here… I'm a bit surprised that he's the only one that you can give him the food, instead of the other subjects… Like one of your workers that didn't make it… He may be the first one to let you feed him." She got surprised and she said to him in reply, "Yeah… Well, I'm gonna get some rest today… Goodnight, Karson."

Janette walked out of the room and Karson said to her "Goodnight, Janette..."


End file.
